simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims 3
|gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |avaliações = Adolescente |mídia = |configuração = Windows XP (SP 2) Processador 2.0 GHz P4 ou equivalente 1 GB RAM (Desktop) 1.5 GB RAM (Laptop) Placa de vídeo 128 MB 6.5 GB de espaço no disco rígido 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizadoRequisitos Mínimos para The Sims 3 Windows Vista (SP1) Processador 2.4 GHz P4 ou equivalente 1.5 GB RAM (Desktop) 2 GB RAM (Laptop) Placa de vídeo 128 MB 6.5 GB de espaço no disco rígido 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizadoRequisitos Mínimos para The Sims 3 |criatura = Fantasma controlável |vizinhança = Sunset Valley |patches = sim |códigos = sim }} :Para outras versões, ver The Sims 3 (esclarecimento) leftThe Sims 3 é a nova geração de sims. O jogo foi confirmado 2 de Novembro de 2006 pelo diretor financeiro da EA, Warren Jenson, dizendo: "Yes, there's a Sims 3 in development and it's likely to be a fiscal '09 title". O lançamento estava inicialmente previsto para 19 de fevereiro de 2009 mas acabou sendo transferido para 4 de Junho de 2009 de modo que o Studio Sims pudesse melhorar o jogo e a campanha de marketing. Em The Sims 2: Tempo Livre, um computador foi oferecido a cada família por Rod Humble. Este computador tem a característica de integrar o jogo "The Sims 3" para nossos sims. Os jogadores podiam então ver as primeiras imagens deste jogo. O site oficial do The Sims 3 também revelou que o jogo iria proporcionar uma melhor personalização e melhorou alguns aspectos do jogo, tais como a personalidade, o Criar-um-Sim ou o Modo Construção. O jogo não vai exigir autenticação online. A proteção será feita como no The Sims 2, isto é, um código introduzido na instalação. Will Wright, o criador de The Sims, não participou da produção do The Sims 3. Requisitos de Sistema PARA WINDOWS XP * Windows XP (Service Pack 2) * Processador 2.0 GHz P4 ou equivalente * 1 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * Placa de vídeo 128 MB compatível com o Pixel Shader 2.0 PARA WINDOWS VISTA * Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) * Processador 2.4 GHz P4 ou equivalente * 1.5 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * Placa de vídeo 128 MB compatível com o Pixel Shader 2.0 PARA MAC OS X * Mac OSX 10.5.7 Leopard ou superior * Processador Intel Core Duo * 2 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * ATI X1600 ou NVIDIA 7300 GT com 128 MB de RAM de vídeo ou Intel Integrated GMA X3100 Para computadores com gráficos integrados, o jogo requer, pelo menos: * Chipset integrado Intel, GMA X3000 ou superior. * Processador Pentium D 2.6 GHz, ou 1.8 GHz Core 2 Duo, ou equivalente * 0.5 GB RAM adicional PLACAS DE VÍDEO COMPATÍVEIS Série NVIDIA GeForce FX 5900, FX 5950 6200, 6500, 6600, 6800, 7200, 7300, 7600, 7800, 7900, 7950 8400, 8500, 8600, 8800 9600, 9800, GTX 260, GTX 280 Série ATI Radeon™ 9500, 9600, 9800 X300, X600, X700, X800, X850 X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950 2400, 2600, 2900 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870 Chipset Intel® Extreme GMA X3x00 series As versões destes chipsets para laptops podem funcionar. No entanto, o jogo será, certamente, menos fluido do que as versões clássicas destes chipsets. Os chipsets integrados do estilo ATI Xpress e variantes do NVIDIA TurboCache, escolhe por padrão as configurações mínimas, mas deve ser capaz de executar o jogo normalmente. Por favor, note que o jogo em utilizar uma placa de vídeo que não esteja listada acima pode resultar em desempenho reduzido, erros gráficos, ou simplesmente impedir que o jogo seja iniciado. A série das placas de vídeo NVIDIA GeForce FX não é suportada no Windows Vista. A Vizinhança A vizinhança do The Sims 3, Sunset Valley, tem cerca de 90 lotes habitados por sims. Esta vizinhança foi construída antes da Belavista, fundada pela Família Caixão, e particularmente próspera graças à Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. Há cerca de vinte lotes jogáveis. Uma segunda vizinhança, Riverview, poderá ser baixada no lançamento do The Sims 3 na The Sims 3 Store. História da vizinhança A história do The Sims 3 tem lugar antes do primeiro nome dos Sims, este é um prequel. Assim, Sunset Valley é Belavista quase 50 anos antes, e Sim City quase 25 anos antes. Podemos, portanto, encontrar famílias que já sabíamos, ou seja, a Família Caixão, a Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu, a Família Solteirus, a Família Langerak e mesmo a Família Rugabaixa com a famosa Srta. Rugabaixa. Nós encontramos assim Vladmir Caixão criança, Laura Solteirus criança, ou ainda Srta. Rugabaixa adulta (a oportunidade de entender por que se tornou tão insuportável e porque não vingar-se...). Mas é claro que vai atender famílias inéditas, como a Família Alto, a Família Ursine, a Família Wolff e a Família Hart. O mundo aberto As maiores alterações neste terceiro capítulo da série The Sims é sem dúvida o mundo aberto. Com efeito, no The Sims 3, o jogador deixará de ser condenado a jogar apenas em uma única parcela, uma casa, ele terá disponível toda a vizinhança. Este mundo aberto permitirá portanto, o jogador tomar um sim da sua casa ao seu vizinho, por exemplo, sem qualquer tempo de carregamento. A vizinhança está realmente viva, envelhece junto com você, ela evolui durante as suas horas de jogo A área contém ouro e já muitos lugares para explorar, como o parque, as lojas, o cinema etc... A vista da vizinhança será uma ferramenta valiosa para não ficar perdido na imensidão e você vai ganhar uma visão geral dos diferentes lotes como pequenos ícones com cores diferentes. Assim, um ícone vermelho vai ser muito dedicado ao trabalho, azul escuro para os espaços comunitários, azul claro para as lojas, laranja para outras casas sims e finalmente verde para a casa do seu sim. * Os sims mais afastados do centro da cidade vão demorar mais tempo para chegar ao trabalho.The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) * Os sims podem ter partes na piscina pública.The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) * Os sims têm mais lugares para Oba-Oba e têm chance de ser pego de cueca * A área da cidade onde o seu sim quer viver também depende da sua renda. Por exemplo, Estiville é a área mais cara de Sunset Valley. The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) Haverá também novos eventos em The Sims 3, tais como concertos de música, de filmes, de festas na piscina, de churrascos, de eventos esportivos, de pesca, ao ar livre, e os protestos fora da Câmara Municipal. Quando um adolescente durante o final, haverá uma chance de que ele convide um amigo, há também uma chance de que o adolescente é convidado a um amigo. Você pode recusar o convite, se quiser. Você pode seguir o adolescente na casa do seu amigo. Modos de jogo Modo Vida O jogador tem a habilidade de controlar uma família de cada vez, mas pode facilmente passar de uma família para outra. Todos os sims evoluem e envelhecem juntos, no entanto, é possível parar o envelhecimento como o "aging off" do The Sims 2. O envelhecimento da vizinhança e a evolução dos sims são dois parâmetros diferentes que podem ser ativados ou desativados independentemente do outro. Assim, podemos ter sims que envelhecem, mas não se casar com a sua própria pedra ou sims muitos que não a idade, mas que pode decidir por si mesmos para se casar. Esses parâmetros afetam todo a vizinhança e não um único lote. O livre arbítrio também pode ser modulado. Se ativado, 3 níveis de livre arbítrio estarão disponíveis (alta, média, baixa). Este parâmetro também afeta toda a vizinhança. Finalmente, o jogador pode escolher uma vida para os sims entre quatro opções: 25, 95, 200 ou 1000 dias sims. Níveis de dificuldade As famílias vão ser atribuídas um nível de dificuldade que depende de sims que compõem a família. Este nível depende, sobretudo, as relações do sim, caráter, etc... Por exemplo, um sim mal-humorado que quer muitos amigos vai ser difícil de gerenciar. Interações com outros Sims Quando os sims interagirem uns com os outros, você aprende mais sobre seu interlocutor. O tipo de relação você tem com o sim (ex: ex-namorado, melhor amigo, etc...), e as suas características, serão exibidas na tela. Modo Comprar *Há 8 canais de televisão: Esporte, História, Jardim, Cozinha, Horror, Crianças, Ação, e Amor. *Quando um sim abre a porta da geladeira, você pode ver a saída do ar frio. *No cavalete, existem três tamanhos de telas. *Se você mexer com algumas coisas que você pode obter melhorias (inflamável, auto-limpeza, inquebrável, etc...) *Você pode comprar um pato de borracha para o seu banho (na mercearia ou no modo Comprar). *Em um computador, você pode encontrar cupons, navegar na web, jogar xadrez ou videogames, artesanato, ou procurar emprego. Os totós (gênios de computador) podem hackear (a noite). Os sims maliciosos podem vasculhar nos fóruns. *Há 10 carros disponíveis. Mode Construção * Existe um botão que lhe permite escolher comprar casas mobiladas ou não. * A ferramenta de "massa" foi melhorada, agora você pode escolher entre uma vasta área para apagar vários itens ao mesmo tempo. * Ao colocar objetos contra a parede diagonal, o objeto inicia-se perfeitamente. * Há controle deslizante para alterar a altura dos telhados. * O tamanho maior de lote é 64x64. * Existe uma opção "Telhado automático". Então, enquanto você está construindo, o telhado será exibido automaticamente. * Existe um botão para pintura/papel de parede uma sala inteira (em vez de manter Shift). * Você pode ajustar a cor e a intensidade das luzes (interior e exterior). * Você pode mudar o piso e as paredes de uma piscina. * O número máximo de fases é de 4 * Ainda não há meia parede. Elas aparecem com o The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite. * Você não pode mover objetos para cima e para baixo nas paredes. * Um ladrilho do The Sims 2 corresponde a quatro ladrilhos no The Sims. É possível girar objetos 45 e 90 ° (segurando a tecla ALT). * Você não pode importar modelos no jogo ainda. * Você pode mover a caixa de correio onde quiser em seu lote. A porta mais próxima à caixa de correio é considerada a porta de entrada para o padrão (mas você pode definir como uma porta de entrada para qualquer porta no andar térreo, clicando sobre ela). Sims The Sims 3 adiciona muitas melhorias para os sims. Antes de personalização é mais completo e preciso, um sistema de traço de personalidade foi introduzido, e novos desejos de curto e longo prazo e, finalmente, uma inteligência artificial mais potente. Criar um Sim O Criar-Um-Sim vai permitir uma maior personalização do que no CAS do Sims 2. Tamanho do corpo e da musculatura do sim pode ser facilmente ajustada, poderá personalizar o cabelo da raiz até as pontas com muitas cores e também a capacidade de fazer mechas. Meias e sapatos são separados do resto da roupa e são igualmente personalizável. Há um total de 22 cortes de cabelo para mulheres e 17 penteados para homens. Há uma variedade de chapéus e acessórios, que também são personalizáveis. O jogador pode escolher o nome completo do sim, idade, sexo, cor da pele, o corpo, os músculos ... Uma barra de cores vai gradualmente escolher uma cor de branco para preto. Mas também podemos criar um sim verde ou um simples sim azul! O CAS tem agora uma nova ferramenta, o Create-a-Twin, permitindo, como o próprio nome sugere, para criar um sim gêmeo que você acabou de criar. Você pode escolher os traços de caráter de seus Sims, de uma listade cerca de 60. 2 traços para crianças, 3 traços para crianças,quatro traços para adolescentes e 5 traços para jovens adultos, adultos e idosos. Estas características podem ser alteradas através de uma recompensa. Finalmente, os jogadores podem escolher o tom de voz de sims através de 3 tipos de vozes diferentes. Tempos Os Sims diferentes faixas etárias são: Bebê, Criança, Adolescente, Jovem Adulto (idade padrão), Adulto, Idoso. A vida de sims podem ser editadas, e pode ir de 25 a 970 dias sims. Curto (25 dias) Médio (50 dias) Normal (90 dias) Longo (190 dias) Épico (970 dias) O bairro todo está envelhecendo junto com você. Será possível desativar o envelhecimento. Necessidades The Sims 3, os Sims têm 6 necessidades: Fome, Bexiga, Diversão, Higiene, Vida social, e Sono .. Sims cuidam de si mesmos, deixando o jogador se concentrar no progresso da vida simples, sem se preocupar em fazê-lo comer ou dormir. Os Sims têm desejos que você pode realizar, ou ignorar. Durante o jogo, quando um sim dorme, se deixar o mouse sobre o ícone da cama (ação), ele irá mostrar o tempo restante antes do sono. Se você deixar o sono do seu sim completar, ele ficará de bom humor. Gravidez Gravidez em The Sims 3 é semelhante ao The Sims 2. A barriga ficar maior gradualmente. Os Sims agora podem ler livros sobre gravidez e ter aconselhamento médico. Seus Sims podem também anunciar que está grávida para seu marido / amante, família e amigos. Os Sims podem dar à luz em casa ou ir ao hospital (a pé, de bicicleta ou de carro), não há ambulância para levá-los. Apenas jovens e adultos podem ter filhos, os adultos jovens são mais férteis. Homens Sims podem procriar a fase adulta jovem até sua morte. Mort Dans Les Sims 3, les sims peuvent mourir de vieillesse, de noyade, par électrocution, d'un incendie ou encore de faim. Une fois mort, vous pouvez garder la tombe ou la déplacer vers un cimetière. A la mort d'un sim, tous les biens présents dans son inventaire sont transférés dans l'inventaire de la famille. Les sims morts deviennent alors des fantômes, qui pourront, si on le souhaite, devenir contrôlables en apportant l'urne au Laboratoire de Sciences. Sunset Valley possède un cimetière où l'on pourra déposer nos tombes. Traits Les traits de caractère font partie de la personnalité des sims. En les combinant entre eux, vous obtenez des sims vraiment uniques ! Vous avez un large choix parmi les 60 traits disponibles. Les bambins peuvent posséder jusqu'à 2 traits, les enfants 3 traits, les adolescents 4 traits. A chacun de leur anniversaire, vous pourrez choisir un trait supplémentaire (si leur vie s'est bien passée). Un sim ayant eu une enfance malheureuse se verra attribué un trait au hasard lors de son passage à l'adolescence. Certains traits offrent des compétences spéciales et des interactions spéciales. Par exemple, un sim artistique aura beaucoup plus de facilité en créativité qu'un sim qui ne l'est pas. Moins vous donnez de traits, moins la personnalité du sim sera complexe. Par exemple, un sim uniquement Kleptomane passera son temps à voler, alors qu'avec d'autres traits, sera créé un certain équilibre. Les traits sont génétiques, cependant, le déroulement de la grossesse influe sur les futurs traits du sim. Une récompense, "crise de la quarantaine", permettra de modifier tous les traits du sim. Liste des traits de caractère: Traits. Souhaits Le système des souhaits est similaire à celui des désirs dans Les Sims 2. En exauçant les souhaits d'un sim, vous le rendez heureux. Les souhaits peuvent venir de n'importe où, ils dépendent des traits du sim, de son travail, de ses compétences, de ses amis ou ses collègues de travail. Vous pouvez alors satisfaire le souhait d'un sim ou l'ignorer. Satisfaire certaines tâches permettra d'obtenir de petites récompenses et améliorer l'humeur du sim. Si un sim malveillant vole une sucette à un bambin: +15, mais s'il doit supporter les pleurs du bébé: -15. Travailler sur le souhait à long terme de votre sim permettra de lui faire gagner des "points de souhait à long terme" qu'il pourra utiliser pour débloquer des récompenses.The Sims 3 Preview (GameSpot) Vous avez maintenant la liberté de sélectionner ou d’ignorer les souhaits de vos Sims sans craindre une dépression nerveuse de sa part. Au lieu de cela, vous pouvez vous concentrer sur le déroulement de l’histoire et la prise de décisions ; votre Sim fait juste des suggestions au cours du jeu. Si vous promettez à votre Sim de l’aider à se marier, puis que vous décidez de laisser tomber ce souhait, votre Sim sera un peu triste (qui ne le serait pas !) mais c’est tout. Tout le reste dépend uniquement de vous.The Sims 3 Blog (15 Septembre 2008) Compétences Le système des Compétences a été amélioré, succédant ainsi au système de badges des Sims 2. Il existe toujours 10 niveaux de compétence. ExemplesThe Sims 3 Preview (SnootySims): * Bricolage * Pêche * Ecriture * Jardinage * Logique * Cuisine * Guitare Les sims ayant un haut niveau de compétence pourront débloquer de nouvelles aptitudes, par exemple, un haut niveau de logique permet d'enseigner un autre sim, un haut niveau en cuisine débloque des recettes, un haut niveau de pêche permet d'attraper de plus gros poissons. Il est impossible de voir la barre des compétences tant que le premier point n'a pas été débloqué. Vous pourrez ensuite consulter le journal des compétences. Par exemple, le journal de la compétence Physique montre les statistiques du sim: distance parcourue lors d'un jogging, nombre d'heures passées à s'entraîner à l'aérobic etc... Créatures La seule créature présente dans le jeu de base Les Sims 3 est le fantôme contrôlable. Il n'y a pas d'Extraterrestre, ni de Zombie ni tout autre Créature que l'on a pu rencontrer dans Les Sims 2. Les disques additionnels apportent néanmoins de nouvelles créatures: la Momie (Les Sims 3: Destination Aventure), le SimBot (Les Sims 3: Ambitions) et le Vampire (Les Sims 3: Accès VIP ). Afin d'obtenir un fantôme contrôlable, il faut ressusciter le sim en apportant son urne au Laboratoire de science. Il deviendra alors un membre de la famille à part entière, que vous pourrez diriger. Les fantômes aiment faire peur aux autres sims, peuvent devenir invisibles, bouger des objets, avoir un travail ou avoir des bébés fantômes avec d'autres sims. Carrières De nombreuses carrières des Sims 2 seront présentes dans Les Sims 3, tels que la carrière Politique ou la Pègre. Votre sim pourra rechercher un travail en consultant le journal ou bien en allant directement dans le bâtiment dédié au métier qu'il souhaite faire. Les sims pourront aussi gagner leur vie à la maison en vendant des tableaux ou bien en vendant des fruits qu'ils auront cultivés. Enfin, les sims pourront aussi choisir un travail à temps-partiel. Les actions en dehors du travail, comme parler à son patron ou lire une revue médicale auront un impact sur le travail du sim. Les Cartes Chance peuvent toujours vous faire perdre votre travail, mais on pourrait bien vous proposer de changer de voie... Une fois que vous avez atteint le sommet d’une carrière, c’est loin d’être fini : si vous continuez à faire de l’excellent travail, vous pouvez gagner plus de simflouz en obtenant de nouvelles augmentations de salaire.The Sims 3 Blog (23 Novembre 2008) * Chaque carrière possède son propre bâtiment dans le quartier *Avancer dans une carrière dépend des compétences, de la personnalité, des relations avec les collègues et le patron et même de certains objectifs qui doivent être accomplis, par exemple, emmener du travail à la maison * Les carrières confirmées sont: Affaires, Pègre, Cuisine, Journalisme, Forces de l'ordre, Médecine, Militaire, Musique, Politique, Sport et Sciences * Vous pouvez décider de comment le sim va travailler (travailler dur, rencontrer les collègues, se la couler douce...) * Il y a des jobs à temps-partiel pour les adolescents, les adultes et les séniors, incluant la libraire, être réceptionniste au SPA, spécialiste au SPA, etc... * Si vous êtes une rockstar, les autres sims vous reconnaitront et demanderont des autographes. De même si vous atteignez le sommet d'une carrière, comme la carrière militaire, où les sims vous saluerons. * Le travail est payé à l'heure et non plus à la journée * Vous pouvez devenir partenaire d'affaires avec des entreprises. Une fois que vous êtes propriétaire de l'entreprise, vous pouvez la renommer, renvoyer le personnel et utiliser ses avantages gratuitement. Caractéristiques de la Communauté en ligne L'Echange des Sims 3 sera plus facile à utiliser pour créer et partager les créations.The Sims 3 Blog (14 Novembre 2008) Caractéristiques: * Navigaton et recherche plus facile et plus rapide * Les membres de la communauté pourront recommander des objets * Chaque fois que vous lancerez le jeu, vous pourrez consulter une nouvelle page Web du lanceur pour voir les dernières actualités * Chaque fois que vous lancerez le jeu, vous pourrez parcourir et télécharger des objets du jeu créés et chargés dans l’échange * Vous pourrez accéder directement aux parties du site que vous préférez à partir du lanceur. * Vous pourrez charger vos propres clips vidéo et captures d’écran que vous enregistrez dans le jeu et les utiliser pour créer des films géniaux sur vos Sims * Un outil Histoire vous permettra de créer vos propres histoires à l’aide de captures d’écran communes ou que vous avez chargées. * Vous disposerez d’outils de partage très simples avec lesquels vous pourrez partagez tout ce que vous fabriquez, par e-mail ou en les postant sur d’autres sites/blogs Les Sims 3 Store Les Sims 3 Store sera lancé en même temps que le jeu Les Sims 3. Il offrira du nouveau contenu personnalisé, mis à jour régulièrement The Sims 3 Store FAQ Lorsque vous achetez un article, celui-ci est automatiquement ajouté au lanceur du jeu. A partir du Lanceur de jeu, vous pourrez installer le contenu d'un simple clic. SimPoints Les SimPoints sont la monnaie virtuelle utilisée sur Les Sims 3 Store. Les joueurs peuvent acheter des SimPoints par paquets de 500, 1000 ou 2000 SimPoints en utilisant des cartes de crédit internationales incluant Visa, MasterCard, American Express, des cartes de crédit nationales incluant Carte Bleu, Carte Si, Dankort, Maestro, Solo et Delta, cartes de paiement (Amérique du Nord), ou PayPal The Sims 3 Store FAQ. Versions du jeu Versions avec le jeu de base seulement Version avec le jeu de base avec une extension Extensions Disques additionnels Objetos Imagens :para completar Vídeos Video:The Sims 3 - O ladrão|O ladrão Referências en:The Sims 3 es:Los Sims 3 it:The Sims 3 zh:模擬市民 3 fr:Les Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 3